


Backdoor Part 3

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Backdoor Part 3

Ahhh!!!

My peaceful sleep came to an abrupt end as I jolted up from the bed. It took a moment for me to get my bearing, but I scanned the dark, hardwood room. Pale moonlight leaked inside, and I looked over to Naomi by my side.

To think that I’m with the most beautiful woman in the world wasn’t enough, the fact that she insists on sleeping naked always made me feel certain that I was in Heaven on earth.

Except for that moment.

“Are you ok, Michael?”

Noami listened to me recount my nightmare. Trapped by Duffy next to the dead bodies of Walsh and Margaret Sterling. Worst of all, knowing that Kate was in danger and I was powerless to help her.

Of course, Naomi saved the day, but it could have gone in a very different direction. Not that I needed it, but that nightmare served to remind me of how lucky I am to have Naomi as the love of my life. Precious few would have been as heroic as she did on that fateful day. When I think about her charging into danger without a thought for herself, I find my heart racing.

Naomi shifted under the blanket, casting it away from her. The curves of her body accentuated in the moonlight, making her even more alluring then normal. My heart pounded looking at her naked form crawling over to hold me close. She positioned my face next to her beautiful breasts that I proceeded to kiss. As I felt her nipples harden against my lips, I started to forget the reason we were both awake, to begin with. Naomi always has that effect on me.

I let out a low groan as Naomi grabbed my erection and stroked up and down. The way she touches me, especially my manhood sends shivers down my spine. She’s strong. Stronger than anyone else I know, yet she’s also careful not to be too forceful. I feel her stop rubbing me and grip tightly. Every thought turned to willing myself not to come immediately. Knowing her, there was still plenty in store for us.

Naomi lifted my face and laughed as my lips lingered on her breasts. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight, making me want her desperately. She simply smirked at the obvious urge written in my face. There’s nothing more Naomi loves than to play with me when I’m hot for her. Which is pretty much all the time.

Suddenly, Naomi let go of me causing me to cry out involuntarily. “You’re so cute when you’re desperate for sex, Michael. Now be good, and I’ll give you what you want.”

My heart jumped up my throat. I knew precisely what Naomi meant, and I’d never been so glad to have a nightmare in my life. It was impossible to take my eyes off Naomi as I reached for the drawer and tumbled off the bed. She smiled at my attempts to play it cool like the angel she is. But that was soon forgotten and things heated up once I found the massage oil and distributed it all over her body.

Being a police chief, especially an honest, courageous one like Naomi, is stressful work. The benefit for me is that I get to knead out her tension regularly. There’s nothing quite as thrilling as flowing my hands over Naomi’s flawless skin. Her sighs told me that I was doing right by her, melting away the knots and discomfort in her body. I could think of no greater reward than to touch her everywhere, especially her perfect ass.

Naomi’s butt is beautiful, and I couldn’t resist cupping each gorgeous cheek in my hands. I squeezed, moaning at the smooth skin and toned muscles that I kneaded lovingly. I love her so much. It’s incredible that she lets me have this much pleasure. There’s nothing in the world I could ever do to make it up to her. But that doesn’t mean, I’m not willing to try.

I turned Naomi around and kissed her legs, going upwards little by little. As much as I wanted to dive right in, I lingered, placing soft kisses up her inner thighs, teasing her, making her ache for me to taste her. Finally, I parted her slit with my tongue and feeling her shiver as I licked her sensitive nub. The sensations drove me wild, but I pressed on knowing that no matter how much I needed a release, I wouldn’t, no couldn’t, stop until Naomi experienced a grand climax worthy of her. Again and again, she came apart, urging me to continue, which I was happy to do until she decided it was time to stop.

Naomi grabbed some lube and massaged it onto my member, somehow making me even harder as she laid back on her stomach. I softly patted Naomi’s butt, then began to probe. First, just a little bit, barely going beyond her butt crack. I slid my hardness up and down and loving every second of it. Slowly but surely, I entered, feeling the most beautiful butt in the world surround my erection. My breath hitched as my length was entirely inside Naomi’s gorgeous ass. To experience the divine cheeks envelop me was a gift that only confirmed how very much in love I was with this goddess.

Gently, I thrust into Naomi’s butt. Over time I started to speed up, paying attention to the way her hips bucked and her breath. I could always tell how she felt from her various cues. Once I settled into a nice rhythm, I reached around to finger her beautiful, wet folds with my right hand and with my left, I cupped her breast.

Naomi is my everything, and I belong to her entirely. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for her now and always. She must know that, but she is a benevolent queen. Her rule over my life is an act of generosity on her part, and she would never speak of her sovereignty. As I touched her and probed her stunning ass, I leaned in to whisper to her, telling her the depths of my love for her. She cried out that she loved me too, and that, more than anything else made me come undone. To know that she loves me makes my heart flutter in such a way that no feeling can compare.

I was spent after my release and collapsed into Naomi’s loving arms before looking at the clock. We would need to take our bath right away if I was to take my time and give her a morning she deserved. I soon picked Naomi up and carried her into the hot water. She sighed contently and told me that I was too good to her as I caressed her skin with cleansing gel. I laughed, knowing it was impossible to be too good to her. She was my queen, the very definition of perfection and I am devoted to her mind, body, and soul.


End file.
